Bernard Baby : Debut Fanfic
by KrisHo KaiHo KyuSung Fanfic
Summary: "Baby." "Bernard Baby." "YA!" kisah manis yang berawal dari Junmyeon - sang kekasih - yang menjadi pengisi suara tokoh utama film animasi 3D 'Saving Santa', Bernard. It's my Krisho! Happy reading!


KrisHo Drabble : Bernard Baby

Author : Cyrene Kim

Cast : Kim Suho, Wu Kris

Genre : romantic, yaoi!

Rate : T

Disclaimer : it's my story, not plagiat, cause I'm really HATE PLAGIATISM! Own mind more better, right? ^_^

Note : it's our debut story. Akun ffn ini mencakup 2 author yang merupakan sahabat sejati tak terpisakan(?) selamanya. Saya sebagai author pembuka.

HAPPY READING OUR DEBUT STORY! ^_^

- Bernard Baby -

Musim dingin sudah tiba. Itulah yang membuat seorang namja manis malas untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun selain bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas perut dan memilih membaca novel kesukaannya. Jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, ruangan ini benar-benar tertutup dengan rapat. Jendela kamar yang biasa dibuka – saat musim lain – kini tertutup dengan – sangat – rapat. Bahkan korden kamar itupun dapat diukur seberapa lebarnya korden tersebut terbuka. Bahkan lampu utama di kamar itu masih menyala.

Ceklek

Terlihat seorang namja tampan – dengan tinggi jauh diatas rata-rata – baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Rambutnya basah. Ia mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk tersebut pelan, berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Namja manis yang tadi membaca novel melirik sedikit kearah namja tampan tersebut kemudian menutup novel yang ia baca tadi lalu menegakkan tubuknya, berusaha duduk.

"Kau tak keluar pagi ini?" tanya namja tampan tersebut kepada namja manis yang sedang terduduk di ranjang. Namja manis tersebut menyuruh namja tampan itu mendekat kepadanya. Saat namja tampan tersebut sudah terduduk di ranjang, namja manis tersebut mengambil alih handuk yang dipegang namja tampan itu lalu mulai mengusap kepala namja tampan tersebut. Berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaan namja tampan.

"Cuaca sangat dingin dan rasanya malas untuk beranjak pergi kemanapun. Kau tak pergi, Yifannie?" ujar namja manis tersebut kepada namja tampan yang disebut bernama Yifan, sembari tetap melakukan kegiatannya.

"Junmyeonnieku ada dirumah, kenapa harus pergi?" ujar Yifan berniat menggoda Junmyeon. Oh tidak! Hanya dengan panggilan sayang yang biasa Yifan sebut untuk Junmyeonnya, sudah mampu untuk membuat pipi Junmyeon memerah pagi ini.

"Kau ini! Kenapa harus selalu bergantung padaku?" Junmyeon terkekeh geli melihat Yifan, bertepatan dengan selesainya kegiatannya – mengeringkan rambut Yifan. "Cha! Sudah selesai!" ujarnya ceria lalu meletakkan handuk tersebut di meja nakas di sebelah ranjang. Yifan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di paha Junmyeon. Junmyeon tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengelus surai pirang Yifan dengan lembut.

"Kau, kan, kekasihku. Apa salahnya?" ujar Yifan dengan mata terpejam merasakan lembut sentuhan Junmyeon.

"Haish! Kau ini tak pernah berubah!" Junmyeon terkekeh melihat tingkah Yifan yang sedang menggeliat pelan, mencari posisi yang nyaman baginya. Dasar si jangkung yang manja!

"Baby.."

"Hm.."

"Bernard Baby.."

"Ya! Sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi Bernard, eoh?" ujar Junmyeon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sungguh menggemaskan!

"Semenjak kau menjadi pengisi suara Bernard di Saving Santa!" ujar Yifan santai masih tetap menatap Junmyeon enteng.

"Haish! Itukan cuma mengisi suara! Dan aku bukan bernard!" ujar Junmyeon masih terus mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia memalingkan majahnya kesal kearah lain. Sedang merajuk.

Yifan yang melihat itu langsung merubah posisinya menjadi tidur sambil memeluk Junmyeon posesif, takut ada yang merampas Junmyeonnya. Hei! Siapa juga yang berani menyentuh milik lelaki tiang listrik itu? Orang itu pasti sudah bosan hidup!

"Sudah, tak usah cemberut. Tapi sepertinya panggilan itu akan menjadi panggilan sayangku berikutnya." ucap Yifan masih tetap tersenyum lembut kepada Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang mendengar itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh.. Yifan kau harus bersabar.

"Tapi jangan Bernard!" ujar Junmyeon kesal. Ia masih tetap kesal pada Yifan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Panggilan itu terdengar sangat cocok untukmu." Ujar Yifan lembut sambil menatap Junmyeonnya yang sudah tak berada dalam keadaan mood lagi. Yifan terkekeh pelan.

"Terserah kau, lah! Kau mau panggil aku apapun!" ujar Junmyeon semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yifan semakin terkekeh melihat itu. Tak lama, ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua hingga sebatas leher.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita tidur lagi! Mungkin hari ini akan mendingin hingga malam!" ujar Yifan lalu mencium kening Junmyeon lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yifan. Matanya sudah mulai terpejam.

"Tapi aku sudah tak sabar menunggu film Saving Santa!" goda Yifan kembali pada Junmyeon yang sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya, membuat Junmyeon melotot kesal pada Yifan.

"YA!"

Terdengar manis dan indah. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Adakah panggilan sayang itu untuk orang yang kalian sayangi?

_Monday, 02 December 2013_

_Debut fanfic KrisHo KaiHo KyuSung Fanfic by author Cyrene Kim_

'_Bernard Baby'_

- Bernard Baby -

Kyaaaaaa!

Author lagi kacau!

Mian kalo ffnya jelek dan membosankan, ne!

Tunggu ff author Cyrene Kim yang lain dan author satu lagi, ne! ^_^

#wink ^_~


End file.
